


Dandelion

by emimix3



Series: The Thing With The Bikes [2]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Gen, Pets, Post-Canon, Silly, Written In One Hour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:00:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23682796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emimix3/pseuds/emimix3
Summary: Dex decided to bring his pet to the Haus for his senior year. His pet decided to scamper away at the first occasion.
Relationships: William "Dex" Poindexter & Samwell Men's Hockey Team
Series: The Thing With The Bikes [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1704640
Comments: 4
Kudos: 57





	Dandelion

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! It's a very short piece that would happen right after [Samwell-Florianópolis Express](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23544211), where I mentionned Dandelion's existence and how Dex ended up with her. However, it is not necessary to have read it to understand what's happening. She's staying at his parents' during the school year usually, but it's not easier for everyone if Dex takes her, so he does.

Three days. Dex only managed to hide her from the Haus for _three days_.

When he had went back home after his summer trip, he had talked a lot about his little sister who was the one who was taking care of Dandelion during the year – she didn’t do a bad job, but of course she’d rather focus on her own pets rather than on Dandelion. So Dex decided to haul up all her stuff in his car and to bring her with him. He missed her all year long anyway.

Nursey, Tango and Ford were already here when he arrived at the Haus right before the start of the pre-season practice at the end of summer, and he still manage to handle the huge tank by himself in the stairs without any of them noticing.

Moving from the trunk of his car the transparent IKEA box with holes in the lids, full of water and his pet to his room without being noticed had been harder, but he did it.

He spent the whole afternoon in his room to prepare the tank (even if his poor girl still had to spend a while in the IKEA box, until the water was safe enough), but luckily no one questioned him or came to hang out. He had spent almost two hours eating lunch with his friends, catch up with them and answering all their questions (“Yeah, the end of the trip was great”, “No, we finally decided to fly back separately, Whiskey wanted to see his family alone and I needed to get some stuff at my mom’s…” “He should be back during the night or tomorrow morning. And yes his parents were a disaster”, “Uh, yes, okay, let’s make a pie tonight”) so everyone had had enough of him already when he claimed he wanted to take a nap during the afternoon.

The water of the tank was correctly chilled and had good quality in the morning, so Dandelion finally could be put in it instead of her sad, empty plastic box. Whiskey came back, then Chowder, and this night Dex got dragged to Providence for the party that Bitty had promised him. They came back at five in the morning, thanks to Chowder who had been the designated driver tonight.

So, no need to say that in this sweet Sunday, last day before practice, Dex wasn’t in a good state when he woke up at eleven to take a piss. He was still half-drunk, so he didn’t notice right away, but only when he came back to the room –

But the fish tank was empty.

Ooooh. Shit.

He hadn’t closed the tank correctly – of course Dandelion ran away! She was an idiot and a ninja, and she was always trying to escape!

_Shit!_

Now totally woken up, Dex began to try to compose himself. He needed to think.

Okay so. She was probably still in the room… Right?

Silently, to not scare her, he started to go through every nook and cranny of the room. Fuck. She wasn’t small by any means. She’s orange. She smells bad. How couldn’t he find her?

But it’s not like she could have left the room… No?

Dex closed his eyes. Actually, yes. When he left to pee, the door of his room had been opened. It had been all night.

Yes, there were stairs to reach it- but boy. It wouldn’t be the first time she’s taking stairs.

 _Fuuuuuuuck_.

He totally turned upside-down the kitchen, the bathrooms, and all common areas – during his frenzy, some of his hausmates started to wake up.

“Mmh… Dex, everything is alright?” Ford asked, while sipping coffee in the kitchen and looking at him take away every part of the Couch in the living-room.

“Obviously not,” he replied. “Oh, crap, is that a used…?”

“Do you need help?” Chowder asked.

“No! It’s okay. Go eat breakfast with Ford and Tango.”

It clearly wasn’t good enough, because a minute later Tango came to ask him a question and Dex snapped.

“I lost my pet, okay? So no, sorry, I’m busy, I want neither eggs or pancakes for breakfast.”

Ford gasped loudly at that, and sat up immediately from the kitchen chair.  
  


“ _What_? Why didn’t you tell us immediately? We’re going to help you!”

“Yes!” Tango added. “Is that a cat? I’ve always wanted a cat.”

“Oh is that the cat Bitty always refused we got?” Chowder asked.

“Yes! Now we can have a cat!” Tango shouted. “Dex, what’s her name?”

Dex sighed. Shit.

“First of all- Don’t yell, Whiskey had barely any sleep the past days, and second – she’s _my_ pet. Not the Haus pet.”

“Cats are above common concepts such as ‘private property’, Dex-” Tango started.

“I know, but-”

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!”

Dex closed his eyes. This glass-shattering scream came from upstairs. Where Nursey was sleeping. Well, had been sleeping.

“Mmh. I think I found her.”

The four of them ran up the stairs, and rushed in Nursey’s room, to see a big, trembling forms under the covers –

And a huge lobster in the middle of the room.

“Why is there a lobster here.” Ford asked.

“It’s the Shaitan! Get it out!” Nursey yelled, still under the cover.

“Oh poor baby… How did you get in there?”

Dex had crouched down next to the lobster to cradle it into his arms.

“Is that a joke,” Ford let out. “Dex. Is _this_ thing your pet.”

“Is that a lobster? Dex, you’ve got a pet lobster?”

“It’s a bit cool but mostly gross,” Chowder said.

Nursey took his head out of the blankets, to assess the scene. Dex was sitting on the floor of the room, petting the lobster, while the three others were standing here, not sure of what was happening.

“What the _fuck_.”

“Her name is Dandelion and she’s great,” Dex defended her. “She sneaked away from her tank. I didn’t want you to see her.”

“Dex, if you think for one second we won’t chirp you to hell and back once we’re over the shock, you’re dead wrong,” Nursey said.

Tango scratched his cheek, for a few seconds.

“… So does that mean we can still get a Haus cat, or not?”

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://insertatitlehere.tumblr.com/)   
>  [Other OMGCP works](https://archiveofourown.org/works?utf8=%E2%9C%93&work_search%5Bsort_column%5D=revised_at&include_work_search%5Bfandom_ids%5D%5B%5D=1147379&work_search%5Bother_tag_names%5D=&work_search%5Bexcluded_tag_names%5D=&work_search%5Bcrossover%5D=&work_search%5Bcomplete%5D=&work_search%5Bwords_from%5D=&work_search%5Bwords_to%5D=&work_search%5Bdate_from%5D=&work_search%5Bdate_to%5D=&work_search%5Bquery%5D=&work_search%5Blanguage_id%5D=&commit=Sort+and+Filter&user_id=emimix3)


End file.
